AI Love You: Only Half of a Love Story
by DoctorChurchie
Summary: A fanfiction based off of Ken Akamatsu's manga series A.I. Love You!
1. Program 1: Don't Wake Me

A.I. Love You

~Only Half of a Love Story~

By: BDS

Program 1: ~Don't Wake Me~

"Hitoshi? Can I speak with you for a moment, please?"

From the other side of his bedroom door, Hitoshi heard the voice of his girlfriend, Saati. And for a brief moment, he thought that he heard a note of desperation in her voice. But he decided to cast that thought away, and stood up from his state-of-the-art mini-laptop and went to the door.

Before he had even touched the knob, he had already began to speak, "Sure, you know that I'm always okay with talking to you, Saati. Anything particular on your mind?"

With the door open, Saati hurtled herself at Hitoshi. Her lovely white arms wrapping gently around his neck, the force from the impact knocking him to the floor. Saati's soft blond hair brushed against the sides of Hitoshi's face, her entire body pressed against his.

All of the blood in his face drained away as he felt the softness of her breast press up against his own chest, "Sa-Saati, what are you...?"

At that moment, Saati sprung up and gave a small shriek, "Hitoshi, something just poked me!"

Hitoshi looked up to see Saati's face, it seemed that she'd had the opposite reaction than that of what he'd experienced. Her face was stained scarlet, and fresh tears welled up in her eyes.

Hitoshi felt as if he could hit himself.

But pushing himself up off the floor he extended one of his hands towards Saati. "Look, I'm sorry, Saati. Go ahead and say it, I'm the biggest pervert that ever lived."

"Why would I say that? Hitoshi, I, -" She looked away from him and used the back of her hand to dry her tears. "Hitoshi, I, -" She shook her head and fresh tears slid down her cheeks.

"Saati, say it! Tell me what's on your mind!" He took a small step towards her, his arms ready to embrace her, to help ease her mind from worry.

"Hitoshi, I want to show my love to you!" The words blurted out before she coud stop them.

A small helpless gasp escaped her lips, and her hands quickly covered her mouth. And in a weak voice, she whispered, "Hitoshi, I'm sorry..."

"Saati, it's all right. You've done nothing wrong."

"I haven't?"

"No!" He gently placed his hand on the back of her head, and smoothing out her hair he whispered, "Saati, you know you can always be honest with me. You might be an A.I. program, but each day you grow to be more and more human."

She sniffled, as she dried the tears away. "You...you really think so?"

"Of course I do!"

"Oh, Hitoshi!" She once again threw her arms around his neck, and kissed his cheek. "You really are the best! How can I repay you for all that you've done for me?"

A small amount of color returned to his face, as his cheeks and nose burned a faint pink, "What was that about you wanting to show your love to me?"

Saati took a step back from Hitoshi, and her hands went immediately to the top button of her white button up shirt. Slowly she undid all of the buttons and cast her shirt to the way side.

"Hitoshi, I want you to have me."

He gulped as his pants became tighter. "Saati, are you sure? I mean this is a huge step."

"Of course I'm sure, I trust you completely!"

He looked at her small, white beautiful breast and thought greedily to himself, _"This proves it! There is a God out there who loves me! Oh how I've waited for this day to arrive!"_

Taking a cautious step forwards, he extended his hand towards Saati's exposed flesh. _"Almost there!"_

And before he knew it, his hands were touching her warm, fragile skin. "Oh, Saati, you don't know how long I've wanted to do this!"

Within a blink of his eye, Saati's breast seemed to have grown twice in size!

"Ummm...Saati?"

He looked at her face and saw that she seemed to be enjoying his touch, but within a second, her facial expression changed and she was no longer blushing.

"Hitoshi?"

"Aw come on, Saati, just five more minutes?"

"Hitoshi, wake up! You're going to be late for school!"

"School? How can you think of school? I thought that you wanted to show your love to me?"

Saati groaned, "Are you still sleeping, Hitoshi? Wake up!"

_"Sleeping?"_

Finally the scene around him faded, and Hitoshi opened his eyes.

It was true, he had fallen asleep sitting in front of his opened laptop. "It...it was all a dream?"

"Are you awake, Hitoshi?"

"Yeah!" He stood up and stretched his stiff arms and legs. "But that dream definitely seemed real!"

~End Program~


	2. Program 2: The Wonders of Boys

Program 2: ~The Wonders of Boys~

Rushing into the shower, Hitoshi stood under the wave of warm water, his mind mulling over his realistic dream of Saati.

_"I don't care if I'm late for school! I don't belong there anyway...but what does matter...is that dream! What was that? I've never dreamt of Saati like that before!"_

He felt several streams of water run down his face. But all that he could think was that he'd maybe just have to forget the whole dream.

While Hitoshi was taking his shower, Saati sat at the kitchen table with her two sisters; Toni and Forty.

"Hey sis...When I woke Hitoshi up for school...he was acting kind of weird..."

Toni looked up from her coffee, her dark eyes scanning across Saati's worried face. "Well, you know Hitoshi, he was probably just enjoying his morning wank."

Saati blushed, "Are all guys perverts?"

Forty looked around, her short brown bobby cut hair bouncing as she began to jump up and down. "No way, sis! I think that they're perverted only to show you that they care! I actually find it romantic!"

Almost choking on her coffee, Toni demanded, "What the hell, Forty? I mean, yeah, a little boob groping is nice now and then, but come on!"

She took another sip from her drink, "He should have atleast ask Saati to wank off with him." She laughed mischieviously.

Blushing, Saati whispered, "I sometimes think that you're just as bad as Hitoshi!"

"Say what you want, Saati, but you and Hitoshi-Baby so should have done it by now!" Toni winked quickly.

Forty laughed in a high pitched voice, "Sis, I can't believe that you and Hitoshi-woshi haven't had sex yet! You two have **GOT** to get it on!"

As she continued to blush, Saati gasped out, "FORTY! You are way too yount to know about sex!"

"Hmmm...Not really. I've played some of Hitoshi's sexy computer games! And they explain it all! The boobs, the ass, the pe-"

Saati quickly covered Forty's mouth, "Hitoshi let you play those disgusting hentai games? How could he do this? You're only thirteen!"

"Not true! You know that my Hyper Option Number Four can change my age, and height! I could very well be older than you two!" She stuck out her tounge as she got up and skipped out of the room.

"Well atleast she's unique..."

"Yeah, she has that much..."

At that moment, Hitoshi was standing in the door frame to the kitchen. His school uniform tucked in neatly at the waist of his tan khakis.

"Ready to head to school now, Saati? I heard that Sensei was giving out a pre-test today."

Standing up from the table, Saati smiled in good-bye to Toni, and then turned her attention to Hitoshi. "Yeah, Did you study for this one?"

"As much as I could."

She laughed weakly. "Oh, Hitoshi, what am I going to do with you?"

Already halfway to their school, Hitoshi looked worriedly at Saati, "What do you mean?_ 'What are you going to do with me?' _What you always do of course! Be my girlfriend!"

Saati closed her eyes, and slowed her pace, "I know that. But that's not what I'm talking about...Hitoshi...I'm..."

The first thing that came to his mind was the dream he'd had the night before. The setting was different, but Saati's composure was much in the same.

Bright blue eyes, a slight tint of pink on her cheeks.

_"This is it! My dream was telling me something!"_

He looked back at her and said, "Tell me, what's on your mind?"

"Sex."

Hitoshi felt and enormous urge to immediately jump on top of Saati. "I agree with you, Saati! Let's do it! Right here! Right now!" He rushed towards her, but a fist swiftly met up with his right cheek.

"No Hitoshi you pervert!"

The pain ran instantly throughout the entire right side of his face. "Ow ow ow ow ow! Saati! Wut wuz zat for?"

"Hitoshi, is that all that's ever on your mind? Sex? Sex? And more sex?"

Hitoshi jumped back, "Sa-Saati, you know that that's not true!"

"If it's not true then tell me what you were doing this morning when I woke you up!"

"Well for one: I was sleeping! I fell asleep in front of my laptop..."

Saati's face drained of color, "And what were you doing at your laptop?"

He gasped, "I was working on a program!"

"A program? Okay then, what were you asking five more minutes for?"

Hitoshi blushed, and thought of the quickest lie that he could for this explanation, "Well," he gently took her hand in his, "Well I had a dream that I took you to the beach, and that we were sharing a delicious lunch prepared by you."

"Oh Hitoshi." She blushed, as she squeezed his hand firmly. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Now come on, let's hurry before we're late!"

"Yeah."

~End Program~


End file.
